If I lay here
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Christmas for the three was always such a happy time, friends and family coming together. But after her death it seemed to be a drag, they dreaded the day when the 25th came. But they all started to realize as well, in a world full of Grimm they were happy that she was no longer in it. So she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. One-Shot, Ladybug and Freezerburn.


**Heyo! This is just a short Christmas one - shot, I wanted to write one for Thanksgiving but that didn't happen. So here is an early RWBY Christmas, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Momma!" The voice called as a little cat girl slammed against the bed pulling Blake from her peaceful slumber. "Kaori…" Blake groaned rolling over to face her daughter the red streaks in the little girl's hair in her face. Kaori giggled wrapping her arms around her mother, a purr in her chest.

"It's time to go momma, it's morning!" Kaori said hopping off the bed running out of the room. Blake sighed again running her hand over her face. _'So much energy.'_

She looked over to her nightstand her eyes scanning the picture, smiling she swung her legs over feet hitting the carpet a yawn exiting her mouth. She stretched going to her closet, picking out a simple outfit. Combat boots, black pants, white top and her trench coat. Well simple to her at least. "Momma!" Kaori ran back into the room a white cloak around her shoulders, stunningly similar to her grandmother.

The faunas rolled her eyes putting her arms into her trench coat. "I'm coming I'm coming. Don't you worry." Blake said patting the little girl's head. "Did you grab some toast?" Blake asked as the two went into the kitchen. "Yup! I also made sure the red roses were still alive, and they are." Kaori excitedly said pulling said vase of roses off the counter, which was short enough to let her reach. Blake nodded popping in another piece of toast for her watching as her daughter put on her boots the vase next to her. "I'm suprised they lasted that snow storm." Blake said adding butter to the bread.

Kaori looked up from her shoes a grin on her face. "Well I took good care of them of course! I wanted them to be ready for today." Blake smiled wrapping her toast in a paper towel. "Ready to go sunshine?" Kaori nodded jumping up from her spot.

The two made their way out of the small house hand in hand, it took a little until they reached the airships but once they were on it was a smooth journey to the island of Patch. Blake told stories to Kaori who was sitting in her lap playing with the roses. Kaori said tad bits as she listened entranced in what her mother was saying.

Soon enough their stop came as the buzzer informed the riders that they had reached Patch. "Did mom really grow up here?" Kaori asked looking up towards Blake. "Yeah she did, It's a wonderful place to grow up. It's calm and Grimm are rarely ever seen." She said smiling looking forward down the path. "Many times during the Summer your mom would invite everyone and we would go down to the lake. Though many times I would just sit off to the side."

Kaori laughed. "Momma was afraid of the water?" Blake rolled her eyes picking the girl up tickling her. "Of course I was, but because of Ruby she helped me overcome that fear."

"Mom did?" Blake nodded. "Her and I would go out to the Beacon pools and she would teach me, why I asked her was beyond me because she took it seriously." Kaori giggled at her mother stopping in her place. "Hey!"

The two looked behind them, Ruby waved to the two a big smile on her face. Two other people followed behind her. "Mom!" Kaori excitedly jumped in place waiting until the three people reached her before jumping at Ruby. "Hey kitten." She said hugging her daughter tightly.

"You dolt." Weiss whispered rolling her eyes. "Auntie Weiss." Kaori smiled waving to the heiress who smiled patting the girl on her head. "Hello Kaori." Weiss looked down at Yin who hesitantly hid behind her mother. "Hello Yin." Blake said kneeling down looking at the kid.

"Hi… aunt Blake." She whispered. Halfway out from her position. "Still shy I see." Blake smiled standing back up. "How 'bout we keep going? Maybe after we can get some lunch?" Ruby said Kaori still in her arms picking at the roses.

The two others nodded continuing up the path to the cliff, they were lucky it wasn't that cold of a day. Since the snow wasn't falling as fast and hard that day.

* * *

Kaori dragged Yin up the cliff who was hesitantly unsure of being away from her mother. "Let's go put the flowers on her grave Yin."

Blake smiled resting her head on Ruby's shoulder watching the two go up to the graves each taking a few flowers putting them on all three of the graves. Weiss glanced towards the two resting her hand on Ruby's shoulder, giving a smile.

"Let's go say hi." She whispered going up the cliff. Both Blake and Ruby knew that around this time of the year was hard for the girl. The five all sat, Kaori in Ruby's lap and Yin in the middle of Ruby and Weiss.

"It's been awhile Yang." Weiss was the first to say keeping a cold face her eyes tracing the grave. "I hope you like the flowers, Kaori grew them. Luckily they stayed alive for that short period of snow." Ruby smiled kissing the top of Kaori's head.

"She insisted on it." Weiss whispered her shoulders shaking a little, whether it be from the cold or tears. Her hair hid her face now as she looked down, her finger tracing her boot. She felt a hand land on her shoulder, she looked up icey blue meeting silver. Ruby had her own tears as well as Blake.

Ruby shook her head wiping her tears looking at the three graves. "I never thought I would be that last one, guess that happens in a world like this. But you all are in a better place I keep telling myself." Ruby chuckled rubbing the back of her neck looking up catching a sight of two birds flying. "But I guess it is better, i'm not alone. You left behind a great legacy for others to follow…" She looked down to Kaori and Yin. "and…" Ruby sighed more tears streaming down her face.

The three girls looked to each other. "You gave us all the motivation to keep going, with your fiery passion."

"To never stop moving…"

"And to keep moving forward."

All three bowed their head slightly tears pouring down, to see the three of them like this was unlikely. But on the day their partner passed had been the hardest for them. Losing a teammate especially one like Yang changed the three of them. For the better, or for the worse.

Only they knew.

"Merry Christmas Yang…"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! and if you don't celebrate Christmas, then hope you have a happy holidays! Stay Shiny!**


End file.
